Twins Divided
A visit from boxing champion Nicola Adams restores Kacey’s confidence in her own abilities. Lenny makes a friend in the new supply teacher, but panic soon ensues when it’s discovered the teacher is not what he seems. Kacey’s confidence is wavering as the whole school – and now her family – get stuck into raising funds for her boxing scholarship. When Nikki arranges for Olympic medallist, Nicola Adams to come to the school, Kacey initially balks under the pressure. A few tips from the champion soon restores Kacey’s faith, but a jealous Barry Barry is soon hatching his own plans for the raised funds. The twins Lenny and Lisa grow apart, as Lisa chooses Shaznay and her girl gang over spending time with her brother. When Frankie McGregor offers to take lonely Lenny fishing, Lenny jumps at the chance. Panic ensues at the school however, when the truth about Frankie is revealed and the pair can’t be located. New supply teacher Frankie McGregor’s heavy-handed approach divides Christine and Simon, but Sue is overjoyed to find an excuse to skive while Frankie keeps her classes under control. The episode begins as Darren chases Lenny through the school after Lenny was accidently pushed into him emptying his bag in the process and at the same time, New supply teacher Frankie McGregor pulls up outside and has a look at the school and then witness Darren and Lenny and he then intervenes to try and stop however he is spotted by Simon asking what's he doing before introducing himself as the new supply teacher, Simon then tries to handle the situation however Frankie refuses to move until Darren puts everything into Lenny's bag and once he done, Christine then introduces herself and then they have a chat about pupil discipline, They go into the staff room where Frankie is introduced to the rest of the staff and it turns out he is covering for one of the teachers maternity leave meaning he would be at the school for a few months, Nikki then informs Christine that Nicola Adams was in Glasgow for a meeting and was wanting to meet Kacey that afternoon, Knowing that this was an opportunity not to miss, They plan a surprise for Kacey and Carol helps with the fundraising to send Kacey to Miami for the boxing training camp, As Frankie doesn't have any classes for the first few periods, Christine puts him into a class with Sue so he could get a feel of the school and he's also asked to get feedback for Christine on Sue handles her class, A while later, Christine has a meeting with her deputies and talks about what they think of the new supply, While she thinks he’s good news and has a lot of good fund raising idea's however George thing's he’s irritating and Simon isn't impressed as with the way he witnessed his handling of Darren, His idea of discipline was more like intimidation, Once in the class with Sue, Frankie explains to her that Christine had said he was put in to see how she was doing to and to help with the lesson however with Frankie being there, Sue then decides to catch up on marking(For her and Simon's wedding though not mentioning this to) and asks Frankie to take the class on Distance and Acceleration, Meanwhile, Carol and Nikki then tell Kacey that Nicola Adams was on her way to meet Kacey and feeling a bit overwhelmed, Kacey then talks to Nikki and who then tells her that she isn't so sure about the whole thing leading to a heated argument from the 2 before Kacy storms out, In Sue's class, The pupils then get confused as to what there being taught as Frankie gives them the wrong answers which questions his teaching, Sue then asks him to teach the next period for her which apparently goes off without a hitch, At lunch time, Frankie and Lenny have a sit down about how his lack of concentration affects him in his classes and Mr McGregor suggests they go fishing so he speaks to Christine who kindly says that he thinks it’s a nice idea but with it being his first day, It wouldn't be allowed, Frankie also mentions that Sue didn't mind if Lenny or the other kids sink or swim due to her being pre occupied with the wedding with Christine taking note of it that Sue is more interested than planning her wedding than teaching, Later on, Sue then goes up to Simon about what they would like on the tables at the wedding but he immediately questions as to why Sue isn’t teaching her class and she tells him that Mr McGregor is doing it so he tells her to get back in there, In the class, The kids still get to rowdy as they are unsure what Frankie is trying to teach the then as Sue arrives into the class before telling them what it is there actually learning, In the corridor, Dynasty and Imogen are putting up posters for Kacy and Nicola Adam's boxing match that afternoon however Simon notices it and takes the poster to show Christine with Simon not knowing about and Christine telling it was a last minute thing while Simon mentions it should've been mentioned at the SMT meeting earlier that morning, He then tries to accuse of her of undermine him when Christine then confronts him about to discredit her, At lunch time, Frankie then shows Lenny how to tie flies over lunch with Maggie and Christine having a chat about Connors future at the same time, However as Christine put the cage on Frankie taking him fishing, Lenny gets annoyed and starts shouting which leads to Christine telling him off, As Frankie shows Lenny how to tie a fly Maggie and Christine then discuss how experienced he is and think would it be any harm for him to take Lenny fishing with Maggie mentioning that since Grantly died he had been a bit lost, Christine then decides to let them go on the condition that Frankie leaves his mobile number with Sonya and tells her exactly where there going, Christine expecting a trout for her tea. Years 4, 5 and 6 then go into George's class so he, Kevin and Archie Wong can teach them Mandarin as following the classes being suspended due to George's lack of learning it despite the classes being suspended which lead to the secret of the classes, Lenny and Frankie then get into the car to head fishing being looked on by Lisa who now feels bad for not including him and worried that he's got into the car with Mr McGregor, At the same time, Frankie has a think and explains to Lenny that the Pier would be busy at that time of the day so they instead head to the Loch on the hill to go fishing there being described as it peaceful and nice and quiet. Simon is in his office when Sue walks in and feeling annoyed about Christine undermining and Mr McGregor now friendly with Sue, She mentions that he won't last since he knows nothing about science, This causes Simon to look at the work from Sue's classes, Meanwhile Nikki is looking for Kacey who hasn't been seen for a couple of hours and she asks Dynasty if she had seen them but the 2 then think she’s a little overwhelmed by the visit of Nicola and the boxing camp, Dynasty then sets off to look for her, Back in Simon's office, After having a look at the work at the Science physics, Simon then discovers the work hasn’t been done right and that's its utter rubbish, He then goes to Sonya's office and asks if anyone has seen Mr McGregor with Maggie telling him that he just missed him with Lenny away fishing and asks her to phone the council as he doesn't believe that he's a real teacher, , Nicola Adams arrives at the school and meets Kacey and they both get ready to hold their training match something which a worried Kacey now really wants to do, In the office, There fears are confirmed true when it turns out the teacher who said he was Frankie McGregor couldn’t have been him as it turns out that the real Frankie was seriously ill in a hospice and that it’s been an error, Now with Lenny in danger and with the match between Nicola and Kacey on, Sonya rushes in and whispers to Christine about what has happened so she Simon and George question where the now estranged teacher is, The police have already checked the pier and there was no sign of them so George reckons that a man of his sorts wouldn't go fishing at the pier but he would go fishing at the loch. Hearing that, Simon and Christine immediately set off to find Lenny with George remaining in charge of the school and letting the police know where they were going. As Kacey and Nicola continue their match at the school, Christine and Simon eventually find the man and Lenny only for him to push Lenny into the water with Simon having to jump into the water and save him from drowning, After rescuing him, Frankie tries to claim he didn't do anything wrong but Christine berates him for abducting a pupil and impersonating a teacher, He this then arrested, With Christine heading back to the School and Simon heading with Lenny to the hospital to get him checked out. At the school, the match with Nicola and Kacey is a success and it raised more money than they had hoped for which was great for Kacey's camp. In Christine's office, Simon asks if they managed to find the real identity of the man and Christine tells him that his name was Jim Ronsley and that he was actually Frankie McGregor's brother-in-law but as his marriage broke down, The family took him in and reckon he took the call to go into the school. According to Lenny all they did was fish and talk and nothing else was done but they both agree they would have to have a serious look at supply teachers in the future, Simon also claims that if anyone should have spotted something it should've been Sue but Christine then tells him that Mr Ronsley told her she was too busy making wedding plans. Outside, Sue is waiting for Simon and asks if Christine had mentioned her and was in trouble, but Simon is then enraged at her for all she could think about was herself and not have any thoughts about what happened to Lenny and he asks about how Sue didn't notice that McGregor was a teacher however she lies and claims that she was teaching however Simon is furious and accuses her of being negligent and tells her that thinking about the wedding made her endanger a kids life. Christine and George then have a chat about what happened out in the field. Category:Episode Category:Series Nine Episodes